In order to expand networks to provide more information and services to more people and to a greater number of places, networks have become easier to use and more reliable. However, making the network operate smoothly requires a high degree of interoperability, scalability and platform independence. One aspect of network management is policy enforcement. Policy enforcement provides a way to give some types of traffic, such as real-time video, priority over other, less important traffic, such as e-mail.
Policy enforcement has been provided with general purpose computers, fixed-function appliances, and/or switches and routers. General purpose computers that provide policy enforcement typically include two or more network interface cards (NICs) that provide multiple connections to the network. Policy enforcement is provided by the processor of the general purpose computer. However, general purpose computers are not developed to perform high-speed operations on network packets. Because of this policy enforcement with general purpose computers is a bottleneck to network performance.
In an attempt to overcome the performance limitations of using general purpose computers for policy enforcement, fixed-function devices specifically designed to support policy enforcement have been developed. Typically, these fixed-function appliances have a processor and/or customized hardware and two or more NICs. While fixed-function appliances can be fast enough for some network operations, scalability is restricted.
Switches and routers have been used to provide policy enforcement. However, switches and routers typically do not have sufficient processing power to provide policy enforcement in addition to switching and routing functionality. The processors of the switches and routers must be used for both policy enforcement and for switching and/or routing functionality, which decreases network performance. Alternatively, switches and routers can be designed with more powerful processors, which increases the cost of the switches and routers.